films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
The Green Controller
The Green Controller is the fifth episode of the tenth season and the two hundred and thirty-ninth episode of the series. In this episode, Lady Hatt appoints Percy to give the engines orders as the Fat Controller has lost his voice, but Percy only causes confusion. Plot Percy is alone at Tidmouth Sheds when the Fat Controller's car pulls up. Percy is very surprised to find Lady Hatt instead of the Fat Controller. Lady Hatt explains the Fat Controller has lost his voice, so he is off sick today. Lady Hatt tells Percy to give some of the engines their instructions; Gordon is to pull trucks of china plates and cutlery to Brendam Docks and must go slowly and carefully, James is to shunt coal trucks at the coaling plant and must be as busy as a bee, and Toby must collect holidaymakers from Maithwaite, take them to the Scottish Castle and be as fast as Gordon's express. Once Lady Hatt leaves, Thomas arrives and Percy tells him that he is controller for the day. Thomas asks if Percy needs any help, but Percy neglects his assistance. Percy finds Gordon at Knapford and tells him to pull slow goods. Gordon is not very happy about this. He finds James at the washdown and tells him to be a busy bee. James gasps and asks if he has to be repainted yellow and black. Percy says yes and sternly puffs away. Finally, he finds Toby at Arlesdale End and tells him to pull Gordon's express. Toby is very surprised as Percy puffs away. Percy then goes to check up on the other engines. At a bridge, Percy says hello to some children, but the children are laughing at Gordon being slow and James the stripy-bee engine. Toby arrives with the express, and then they notice the children and Percy. Gordon tells Percy that he is meant to be fast, not slow, James tells Percy he's meant to be red, not yellow and black, and Toby explains that he, being a tram engine, is not suitable to take the express. Percy realizes that he is in a muddle and when Thomas arrives, Percy asks for his help. Thomas suggests to go back in his tracks; he might find something that may help him remember. Percy thinks this is a good idea. Thomas and Percy go to Knapford to find see Gordon's cargo of china. Percy remembers that Gordon is to take trucks of china to the Docks. At the coaling plant they see trucks waiting for James to shunt them. Percy remembers that James is to be as busy as a bee shunting trucks. Finally, at Maithwaite, they see holidaymakers waiting for Toby. Percy remembers that Toby is to best as fast as Gordon's express while taking holidaymakers to the Scottish castle. Thomas congratulates Percy for remembering all three jobs. At last, Gordon, James, and Toby are doing the right jobs and that evening, the Fat Controller congratulates Percy for being really useful. Percy is just happy that the Fat Controller has found his voice and hopes that he will never lose it again as being controller for the day was harder than he thought. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Edward (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (cameo) *The Storyteller (cameo) *Henry (deleted scene cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Maithwaite *Knapford *Kellsthorpe *Arlesdale End *The Coaling Plant *Castle Loch *The Washdown *Brendam (mentioned) Gallery TheGreenControllertitlecard.png|UK title card TheGreenControllerUStitlecard.PNG|US DVD title card TheGreenControllerUSTVCard.PNG|US TV title card TheGreenControllerJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card TheGreenControllerPortuguesetitlecard.png|Portuguese title card TheGreenController1.png|Arlesdale End TheGreenController2.png TheGreenController3.png TheGreenController4.png TheGreenController5.png|A truck with Bulstrode's face TheGreenController6.png TheGreenController7.png TheGreenController8.png TheGreenController9.png TheGreenController10.png TheGreenController11.png TheGreenController12.png TheGreenController13.png TheGreenController14.png TheGreenController15.png TheGreenController16.png TheGreenController17.png TheGreenController18.png TheGreenController19.png TheGreenController20.png TheGreenController21.png TheGreenController22.png TheGreenController23.png|Toby and James TheGreenController24.png TheGreenController25.png TheGreenController26.png|Gordon TheGreenController27.png|Thomas and Percy TheGreenController28.png TheGreenController29.png TheGreenController30.png TheGreenController31.png TheGreenController32.png TheGreenController33.png TheGreenController34.png TheGreenController35.jpg|Deleted scene TheGreenController36.png|Deleted scene TheGreenController37.png TheGreenController38.png TheGreenController39.png TheGreenController40.png TheGreenController41.png TheGreenController42.png TheGreenController43.png TheGreenController44.png TheGreenController45.png TheGreenController46.png TheGreenController47.png TheGreenController48.png TheGreenController49.png TheGreenController50.png TheGreenController51.png TheGreenController52.png TheGreenController53.png TheGreenController54.png TheGreenController55.png TheGreenController56.png TheGreenController57.png TheGreenController58.png TheGreenController59.png TheGreenController60.png TheGreenController61.png TheGreenController62.png TheGreenController63.png TheGreenController64.png TheGreenController65.png TheGreenController66.png TheGreenController67.png TheGreenController68.png TheGreenController69.png TheGreenController70.png TheGreenController71.png TheGreenController72.png TheGreenController73.png TheGreenController74.png TheGreenController75.png TheGreenController76.png TheGreenController77.png TheGreenController78.jpg TheGreenController79.png TheGreenController80.png TheGreenController81.png Merchandise Gallery WoodenRailwayAdventuresofJames.jpg|Wooden Railway 2015TrackMasterBusyBeeJames.jpg|2015 TrackMaster MinisBumbleBeeJames.png|Minis Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2006 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes